1. Field of Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a panel and a sensing method, and more particularly, to a touch panel employing capacitive and electromagnetic touch sensing techniques and to a touch sensing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional dual mode touch device, capacitive touch sensing technology and electromagnetic touch sensing technology are integrated in a liquid crystal display by forming a capacitive circuit and an electromagnetic antenna respectively on different sides of a glass substrate.
However, the above-mentioned integration requires two manufacturing processes to be performed on different sides of the glass substrate, which not only increases the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process, but also decreases the transmittance of the entire touch panel, thereby leading to a decrease in the brightness of the touch panel.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages with the current display techniques that must be overcome. However, those skilled in the art have yet to find a solution. In order to solve or circumvent the above-mentioned problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a more effective method for performing capacitance and electromagnetic manufacturing processes on different sides of a glass substrate, in which the method not only reduces the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process but also improves the brightness of the conventional two-layer structure.